Treated This Way
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: How pathetic. She was drinking alone, in the dark, crying over a man, whom she never had and whom she never will have. / Rated M on account of a few swears, including the eff bomb lol, R&R ! Story better than summary! Promise! Xx Kate :


**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I haven't posted in awhile and I am soo sorry about that, however I found myself listening to The Corrs (if you don't know who they are, YouTube some of their music, AHHHMAZING!), and I started writing another Mac and Stella story, now be nice, this is my first angst-y/romance story and I wrote it sometime past midnight lol. Annyywho, beware, I drop one, if not more, eff-bombs, and a few other curses. (First time I have the eff word in my story. Hehehe.) **

**PS. I OWN NUTTINN' SO DON'T SUE!**

**PSS. No beta, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Clearly 'talking' too much, read on readers! **

* * *

Sitting in the dark with the only light being the light from the television, Stella sits there drinking a bottle of red wine, by herself. How pathetic. She was drinking alone, in the dark, crying over a man, whom she never had and whom she never will have. He was dating another woman; he was in love with another woman. How stupid could she be, she was in love with a man who was in love with someone else.

This was not Stella Bonasera; Stella Bonasera didn't pull this shit, she doesn't cry over a guy she never had, she doesn't sit alone in her apartment drinking herself into oblivion; she goes out and does something about it.

How dare Mac do something like this to her, how dare he lead her on, how dare he not see what's right in front of him. She was done. No more crying and getting drunk over a man, well after tonight that is.

She sat there, wine bottle to the face, ignoring her brain screaming that this was a bad idea; she didn't give a damn. She just wanted to let go, not think for once in her life and forget everything and everyone.

Just as she got to half of the bottle of her wine, someone knocked on her door.

She got up carefully and steadied herself as she swayed, she finally reached the door, and opened it to see the reason to her drunkenness. She promptly slammed the door in his face and made her way back to the couch, however she missed it and fell to the floor, sitting Indian style on her carpet.

"Stell! Can I please come in?" Mac yelled through the door.

"Go away." Stella groaned.

"Please Stell? Just let me in, I really want to talk to you!" He begged, wondering what the hell was going on with her. She seemed pissed at him towards the end of their shift, it was only Tuesday, what could he have possibly done to piss her off this early in the week?

"Mac, you've done enough, can't you just leave me the hell alone!" She all but screamed.

Mac grabbed the doorknob and turned it, she forgot to lock it when she slammed the door on him. Walking in he saw tissues all over the living room and a now empty bottle of wine, but Stella was nowhere to be found.

He then heard a crash in the kitchen, he ran in to find Stella staring down at the broken wine glass.

"Stella don't you think you've had enough?" Mac questioned cautiously.

"Yeah, that's why I'm drinking. I've damn well had enough of this bullshit." She muttered.

Mac bent down and began to clean up the mess she had created, "Stell, it's Tuesday night, why are you drinking this much?"

Stella sighed, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to have this talk right now, and so she walked over to the counter and grabbed her second bottle of red wine.

She carefully walked over to the living room and landed on the couch and continued to drink. Fuck him, he wasn't going to dictate how she lived her life, he lost that privilege when he chose every woman over her.

After cleaning up the broken glass, he walked over to Stella and grabbed the wine bottle right out of her hands.

"What the hell?" She yelled, he scared the crap out of her, he pissed her off and now he's taking her booze, hell no!

"Enough Stella! What the hell is going on? This isn't you, will you talk to me, please?" He pleaded.

She suddenly sobered up at this. He wanted to play it like this, fine, she'd give it to him, lay it all on the table, "You wanna know what's 'going on', do you?" She asked as she stood up and walked closer to him, "You _really _wanna know?"He nodded, "I'll tell you. You're my best friend, I love you, and I am always there for you, no matter what. When Claire died, _I_ was there for you. When you had nightmares,_ I_ was there for you. When you were getting chewed out by Sinclair, _I _saved your ass, _I was there for you_, _I_ was there for you. In every single fucking situation _I_ was there for you, I never left, I always backed you up when you needed it."

She paused and took a deep breath, this was it, the breaking point, "When you started going out more I was happy for you, you seemed to be in a better place and as time went on, we got even closer, we hugged more, kissed more, even a small peck on the lips, we touched more, we connected more and we spent more time with each other. And because of all this I figured that we were going somewhere in our relationship. Then when you starteddating it was a slap in the face, you chose Payton over me, your best friend. The point is that I'm pissed at you because you can't see what's in front of you, and as much as an amazing investigator you are, you're so god damned oblivious." Stella finished with a huff. "I love you Mac Taylor, and only God knows why but I do." She stated dryly.

Mac just looked at her, eyes wide and mouth gaping, where the hell did this come from and how the hell does a guy respond to this?

"Stell, I had no idea. I – I'm so sorry, if I knew - "

She cut him off, "If you knew what? You'd sweep me off my feet? Be my night in shining armor? Bullshit." She spat sarcastically. Now she knew she was going to regret this in the morning but she didn't give a damn.

With that she whipped around and walked, or stumbled rather, into her bedroom, however before she could get far, Mac grabbed her by her wrist and spun her to face him.

"If you would have let me finish, I would have said that, if I knew I would have said something a long time ago. Stella Bonasera don't _you _get it? I am in love with you."

She searched his eyes and even though she was utterly and completely drunk, she could plainly see he was telling the truth.

She smiled and closed her eyes, taking in what he had just said, but before she could even think about opening her eyes, Mac pulled her in. He weaved his right hand in her silky curls and brought his left hand down to her lower back and kissed her.

Stella moaned into his mouth and relished in his taste, the feel of his lips and the pure ecstasy of the moment.

To her dismay he pulled away, "Stella it's late and as much as I would love to continue this, you're drunk. And I want you sober and able to remember every little thing." He winked, and kissed her again, lightly this time.

"Maac," She all but whined, "you can't leave, I don't think I can sleep with out you." She grinned wickedly.

He sighed and eventually gave in, "Fine, but sleeping only. No funny business Ms. Bonnasera." He said sternly and gave her a smirk.

"Oh we'll see about that Taylor." She said deviously and sauntered to her bedroom dragging Mac along.

_Maybe things would work out after all_, Stella mused.

* * *

**So? Good? Eh? Horrible, should I stop writing? Thank you all for reading! **

**-Kate xx**


End file.
